


He deserves it

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Series: Flower pot boys [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, au where Harry is actually a good guy, basically just peter being a mess and harry being a big help, but i will probably write a bit more, peter just found out about his powers but isn't spiderman yet, you've probably seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Harry goes to the Vice Principal's office to ask about taking a day off to do work experience at Oscorp, waiting outside the office he meets a boy who just punched some guy.





	He deserves it

Peter had been feeling very good lately, a strange type of good but still good. He wasn't delusional enough to think it was normal because it definitely wasn't. Yet he didn't think it was anything he wouldn't be able hide.  Then Flash came along, it wasn't exactly an accident but he thought  being sent to the Vice Principal's office was a bit harsh . He had only punched him once, how was he supposed to know he would go flying across the hall?!

When he arrived at the Vice Principal's office someone was already there. A smart boy with fancy hair. Peter wondered what he was in for, he could have guessed, but then again he was never good at keeping his mouth shut.

The day before this, after school, Harry got home late and  was met with his father waiting in the front living room.  Harry felt a warmth in his chest when he saw him, a hope that for once when he got home from doing god knows what his father would care to ask him .

“Harry you are getting old” His father said.

Harry smiled “But not old enough for nights out, I’m sorry father”

“Indeed, from now on you must put all your energy into the family business”

Harry's face dropped “No father, I am not ready for that” Harry tried to speak  calmly but it was a struggle. He wanted to shout in that pompous prats face. He didn't want to take over Oscorp! At least not yet! He had made peace with the fact that he would someday but not now! He was half a year away from leaving! He was going to go to europe!  He was going to sleep around and make friends and drink and get a boyfriend and be young and free before he had to came back to New York to take over from his father .

“You will take the day off school Friday and Felicia will give you a tour of the company”

Harry knew he could have argued more, he was very good at it, but he had feeling that he should leave it. 

“Okay, I’ll tell the VP tomorrow”

So, the next day after school Harry was waiting outside the Vice Principal's office when a thin boy with a frown sat down next to him . Harry looked the boy up and down and noticed that though he looked sad he also had an excited glint in his eyes. He also had some blood on his knuckles, but they didn't look cut or bruised at all. Harry was about to ask him what happened when the boy spoke up.

“So what are you in for?”

“Oh I  just wanted to know if I can miss my classes tomorrow to do work experience at Oscorp. What about you?”

“I punched some guy”

“Oh” Harry laughed “We live very different lives”

The boy nodded, even though this was the first time he had punched anybody he had a sense that it would become a habit. “I’m Peter by the way. Peter Parker”

“Harry” He smiled “Harry Osborn”

“Nice to meet you” Peter smiled and Harry smiled back.

Later, Harry was outside waiting for a car to come pick him up. It was taking a very long time so he was thinking of going for a coffee at the cute little cafe around the corner instead. 

He  just told felicia to cancel the car when he heard some loud noises from around the corner of the school.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! For fucks sake!” Peter whisper-shouted as he kicked a plant pot which shattered  instantly “_Fuck_”

“Peter?” Harry asked turning the corner. "Are you alright?"

“Yeah i'm fine i  just …” Peter said trying  desperately to put the plant pot back together.

“Let me” Harry knelt down to the plant pot. He  gently found the bulb and took the flower out of rubble and planted it in the flower pot next to it. “See now it has a friend”

“Thats lovely” Peter, who had calmed down, said with a small smile “But what about the flower pot?” 

“There’s nothing you can do about that" Harry shook the dirt off his hands and sat next to Peter on the floor. "At least the flowers okay”

Peter hummed.

“So, are you gonna tell me why you were so angry?”

Peter bit his lip for a second before sighing “They’ve suspended me”

“For punching some guy?”

“Only for a day, but like he’s a giant! It’s not like it did him much harm! And now I’m gonna have to tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben and- _oh_… it doesn't matter”

“What is it?”

“Well the college I want to go to, it’s  really hard to get into so i can’t  really afford to take any time off school”

“What's your major?”

“It doesn't matter, I’m sure overreacting”

“_What's your major?!_” Harry pressed.

“Chemistry!”

Harry's face lit up, he jumped to his feet and pulled Peter up with him “Perfect!”

“What why?”

“You can do work experience at Oscorp tomorrow! Then you don’t have to tell your Aunt and Uncle you were suspended, just tell them you got a chance to do work experience at Oscorp. That they told you today and the Principle said its fine.”

“And it won't matter that I missed a day because work experience at Oscorp is amazing! _And_ will look incredible on my resume!”

“Yeah we’ve got people lining at the door for this kind of opportunity!”

Peter jumped up and hugged Harry  tightly . Harry stiffened up at first but then lent into it, realising how starved he was of this kind of warmth. 

“Thank you” Peter said unwrapping his arms around Harry “Are you sure it’ll be fine with your dad and stuff?”

“I'm sure” Harry said  softly .

“How can I make it up to you?”

“There’s a cafe around the corner. Let me buy you a coffee”

“Deal”

Harry led Peter down the street, they began talking about everything and nothing. It was like they had been friend for years. When they got there Harry sent a two quick text to Felicia.

**Harry:** Get someone to take my friend Peter around the science department tomorrow. 

**Harry:** Make sure its someone nice, he deserves it x

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaahhhhh i hope you like this. I was supposed to write an essay today but i feel more accomplished after writing this. This may be my favorite fic i've posted I'm so happy with it! I hope you like it too!! Please comment and Kudos is you like if not that's fine as long as you enjoyed it thats enough.  
There's a sequel now!! Go check it out if you'd like!!  
Hope you have a great day!  
Gwen xx


End file.
